1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing a film of a tapered styrene-butadiene copolymer or mixtures thereof which have a high tear strength and impact strength, and do not form a white mar when the film is bent or torn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Biaxially oriented polystyrene films have been known which possess a very low impact strength. In order to improve the impact strength of these films high impact polystyrene films fabricated from polystyrene and reinforced with elastomer particles have been prepared. However, these films are opaque or translucent because of the presence of the elastomer particles. In addition, these films form a white mar when they are bent.